When the Flowers Bloom
by kirara the cute hell cat
Summary: Naruto one-shot romances. CharxChar. MaleXFemale, MaleXMale, and FemaleXFemale. Accepting Pairing Requests. When spring comes around, romance is in the air...
1. Loveless:KakashiXTsunade

Ok, since i'm not all that great at keeping up on storys, I thought i'd try one shots. Naruto pairings this time. I'm not all that great at this, but I'll give it a try.

**Loveless **

**KakashiXTsunade **

The fourth hokage had summoned Kakashi to her meeting room, unexpectedly to say the least.

He walked up to her room and quickly put away his Make-Out series novel. Tsunade tilted her head up to find her door creaking open, she gave a warm smile. He strolled on in and walked up to the hokage's desk.

"Welcome Kakashi-san. Shizune, will you give us a moment?" Her assistant nodded and quickly left the room. Now it was just her and Kakashi.

"I have a favor to ask of you..." She looked up at him. "Will you accompany on a small vacation?" He blinked in confusion.

"Why not ask Sakura? I'm sure you have plenty of people that would want to go wi-," He was swifty cut off by her. "Please, it's only for a couple days. You could use a vacation after everything that's happened, just as much as me." He sighed.

"Is that an order, Tsunade-sama?" She arched a thin eyebrow. He stood there just, as if it didn't affect him, but she knew better. "Don't have me make it an order..." Her voice raising a couple octaves.

Kakashi felt himself twitch in responce. He nodded his head. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." She sighed, got up from her chair, and crossed her arms. "Quit with the formalities. Right now, I'm your friend, not the hokage. Ok?"

A smile creeped up on his face. "Of course, Tsunade." She looked pleased with him.

"I'll send someone down tomorrow to get you, be ready." The blond went back to her chair to sit down, but paused apon hearing him again. She turned around to face him once more.

"Who else will be accompanying us?" She took a sharp breath and looked Kakashi in shy mannor. It was unlike her.

"No one else, just us." Her cheeks were slowly turing a shade of light pink. He slowly inched up closer to her till his was close to her ear. He wispered, "Any perticular reason.." Then his voice started getting more seductive. "Why we're going alone?"

Tsunade felt herself shiver. "Well, I-I I'd l-l-like..." Her voice was faltering. He chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd like that..."

Now what Naruto and the others in Kahona didn't know, was the small spark between Kakashi and Tsunade. She had planned this, and was now putting it into action. She wasn't sure if Kakashi would want the same. Now she had her answer.

"Really?" He was now looking directly at her. "Hai, why not Tsunade?" A smile was spreading accross her full, colored lips.

"Ah, I'm glad, actually. I didn't think that, well, you'd be interested."

"Heh." He replyed. Then gently wrapped his arms around her body. She made a small gasp sound. She was a little shocked by his actions, but it felt right. Tsunade slowly put her arms around his torso and hugged back. "Thank you, Kakashi" She still couldn't see the smile he had behind his mask. She hoped that sooner or later that he'd show her what was behind his mask. She wanted to see just how handsome he truly was...

Ok, that's my first one-shot. Next up is **NarutoXHinata**. Please review, and if there is any pairing you'd to see in these one-shots please request them in the reviews. Thanx :]


	2. Complete:NarutoXHinata

Ok, here's my next one. Hope chu like it.

**Complete **

**NarutoXHinata**

Hinata smiled as she looked over to Naruto on the training field. He flashed her his imfamous grin and continued to train with Sai. Sakura walked up the her.

"Hey there! You look unusually happy today." The pink haired girl added with a smile. Hinata blushed. "Hello Sakura. Ummm, ah... why do you say that?" She asked in a timid voice.

Sakura looked behind her a pointed to the boy clad in black and orange. "I saw the way he looked at you. So, have you finally admited your feeling to him?"

She turned a shade of darker red. "Well, I guess you can-" Before she could say the rest, the other girl gave her a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! It's about damn time!" Hinata could barely breath. "Th, thank y-you." Sakura relased her. By that time, Naruto and Sai's match was finished. The victor was Naruto.

"Hey thanks for practicing with me Sai!" The pale boy gave him a small smile. "It's not a problem Naruto. Anytime." The blond gave him a big smile and grinned. "Let's go see Sakura and Hinata!" Naruto grabbed Sai by the shirt and dragged him along with him till they stopped at the two girls.

"Hey Sakura? When did you get here?" Asked Naruto. Sakura smirked at him. "Just a couple minutes ago." The pink haired girl slyly walked up to Naruto and wispered to him, "Way to go buddy! I can't believe it." Naruto stood there dumbstruck.

"Way to go? Bout' what?" Sakura gave him an annoyed look. "What do you mean, 'Bout' what'? You and Hinata, idiot!" Sai just blinked. Realization stuck Naurto. "Oh. Oh! That! Hehe, " He started blushing. "Thanks Sakura..." Then he looked at his dark haired love. She looked back at him and gave a small giggle. Sakura smiled at the both of them. Sai turned to her. "You mean, they are a 'couple'?" She sighed. "Sai, couldn't you tell?" He shook his head no. "Gods, your so hopeless. Anyways, yes, they are together now." She replyed. Sai looked over back at the love stuck couple.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and pulled her closer. "Don't be shy, Hinata." She look into his eyes and meekly nodded her head. "Your right. For you, I'll try my hardest not to be..." Naruto gave her a loving smile.

"Don't force yourself, just let it come naturally. You'll get over it in time." He led her along with him as he started walking. "Come let's go back to the village, Hinata-chan." She gripped his hand tighter. "Hai, Naruto-kun."

"D'awww!" Sakura gushed as Sai looked at her, confused. "So that's what this 'romantic love' is?" The pink haired girl stopped. "Well Sai, in this case it's more like innocent love."  
"Ah, I think I understand now." She just rolled her eyes and though "_Your going to have to experence it, to truly understand it, Sai."_ She just shook her head. "Come on, let get going back. I still have stuff to do." and began walking along with Sai. He thought silently to himself, "_I wonder why could come of this romantic love they share..._"

Well, that's it. Next up **NarutoXSasuke**. R&R thankies!


	3. Seeking Solace:NarutoXSasuke

Kay, here's my next one.

**Seeking Solace **

**NarutoXSasuke**

It was dark out. They were seperated from Kakashi and Sakura. Lost in the forest of Death. They got seperated while on a mission to drive out enemys from Kanoha. Him and Sasuke were chasing down a rouge ninja and ended up following him into the forest. As soon as it hit them, the other ninja had gotten away. Now it was raining and foggy. The was no way to get out on there untill tomorrow.

Naruto was shivering. He sat back down on the tree trunk. It was one of the few places with some cover from the rain. He looked over at Sasuke, who was currently trying to start a fire. Sasuke was using his fireball jutsu on the small pile of dry wood. The dark haired teen stopped using the jutsu to see the small fire going by itself. He smirked in sadisfaction.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Come over here, it's warm." He gestured for Naruto to come over where he was. Naruto plopped down beside him. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." The sharingan user gave him a small smile. "It's the least I could do."

It was oddly quiet between them. Only the sound of the rain and fire surrounded them. Naruto looked at Sasuke. The way the fire highlighted his sharp features was breath taking. He looked away as Sasuke turned his head to face the blond ninja.

"What's up with you Naruto? Your not acting yourself..." Naruto blushed and turned away. "I-I... don't know what y-your talking about." Sasuke's eyebrow twiched. "Naruto." His tone of voice had changed from annoyed to a soft understanding one. "You know we are alone right now. You don't have to hide it." The blond looked over at him and paled.

"I don't know what you... mean.." He said, uneasy. "Tch, idiot. I'm not that stupid. I can tell you like me, much more than you let on." Sasuke replyed. Naruto clenched his hands. "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Heh, why should it? Naruto, close your eyes and count to three." Now the blond was starting to sweat. "But, but why?"

"You'll see." Naruto closed his eyes. "1..." Sasuke moved in on him. "2..." Then cupped Naruto's face in his hands. The blond shivered. "3..." Sasuke took his lips to his. It was the most amazing kiss Naruto even had. The way Sasuke moved his lips was masterful. Slow and gentle, like an angel. Best 30 seconds of his life.

Naruto gave a dissapointed sigh when Sasuke pulled away. He was such a tease. Naruto watched as he pulled away. Sasuke was so graceful with his movements. The dark haired teen look up at the dark rain filled sky in wonder. Naruto's just barely caught his breath. It was a feeling he had never felt before when he saw Sasuke at that moment. At look he never thought would cross Sasuke's face. Vulnerable, gentle, and child like wonder. "_Wow..._" the blond thought in awe. He could only wonder what Sasuke was feeling when he looked up into the dark sky...

I'm not sure what pairing the next chapter will be. Hoped you liked this though. :]


	4. UndertheCherryBlossumTree:SakuraXKakashi

Next up :]

**Under the Cherry Blossum Tree**

**KakashiXSakura**

It was a warm spring day. Everybody was doing something. Naruto and Sasuke were training. Sai was practicing his art. Tsunade was busy with paperwork. The list can go on. Sakura choosed to take a walk around the lake. It was pretty. The sky was a bright blue. The water was crystal clear, and the trees were a deep green.

"I wonder where Ino and the other girls went... They have some nerve leaving me behind..." Sakura shook it off.

"I'm so bored." She was staring at the scenery and walking. It wasn't like there was anything better to do. Ever since Sasuke came back. Their relationship, or so she though, wasn't the same as it was before. He wasn't the boy she use to know. Sasuke was even more serious and distant. She knew he hating being here now, after was happened with Itachi. " She sighed and looked down sadly. Before it even fully hit her, she fell down the ground with a light 'thump' sound.

Sakura looked up and the person looked down on her. Her eyes widened. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Oh, Sakura-Chan..." He looked somewhat shocked. Like he didn't expect to see her. Kakashi held out a hand, and she grabbed hold of him as he pulled her up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Make-out series book in his other hand. "_Of course..._" She thought with no suprise.

Sakura was finally back on her feet again as she let go of his hand and dusted her outfit off. She looked at him again.

"Sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going." She giggled nervously.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Mistakes happen." Kakashi replyed with a plesant look his face. Well, from the little she could see. She blushed and replyed timidly.

"Thanks Sensei. By the way, what are you doing over here?" He glanced down at his book, then quickly back at her and put his book away.

"Just taking a little stroll around the lake, you?"

"Well, pretty much the same." Sakura look off the the lake. "Would you like to walk with me Sensei?" He nodded and Sakura smiled brightly. "Ok, then. Let's go." They started walking.

It was really silent between them. She didn't like it much. There was something she wanted to ask him other than 'what's under the mask'?

"Umm, Kakashi-Sensei? Do you mind if I ask you something?..." He looked back at her.

"No, what is it Sakura-Chan?" She looked back at the ground and tightened her fists. "_Come Sakura! Just do it!_" Screamed her inner-self.

"Ummm, well..." She took a deep breath. Kakashi just blinked in wonder of what could the question could be.

"How, how come I've never seen you with a girlfriend or someone you really l-l-like?..." She felt so akward after that. "_Baka! Baka! That was way to personal of a question._"

Kakashi put his hand on his face in deep thought. "Well, I've really thought about that. That I know of anyway." Sakura paled. "_You've gotta be kiddding me..._" She shook her head.

"S-so you don't have anyone you like then?" He chuckled at her question.

"I never said that I didn't have someone I find special to me."

"So? Who is it then?"

Kakashi looked up at the bright afternoon sky. "I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure that out for yourself." He stopped walking. She abruptly stopped next to him.

"Sensei, that's totally unfair!" She crossed her arms. It was the second time that day she made him laugh.

Kakashi slowly moved towards her, to her suprise. Just as he brushed passed her, he wispered to her in a hushed tone. "To give you a clue. She's much closer than you think.

As of that moment, time stopped for Sakura as she tryed to put two and two together. She failed to notice that Kakashi disappeared after that. Sakura just stood there.

"Wait, he couldn't mean?... Nah, he mush have ment Tsunade-Sama... Yeah." She turned around to tell him her guess, but he was gone.

"_How strange..._" If only she knew the truth...


End file.
